Cela peux arriver à tout le monde
by Morgane007
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'un jeune homme, qui entame sa 6 années à Poudlard. Il va découvrire un nouveau sentiment qui jusque ici lui était tout à fait inconnu et il va devoir choisir une bonne fois pour toute son camp ...


Je tiens a dire, que tout personnages prit dans Harry Potter apartient à Madame Rolling ! Et que si c'était à moi, je ne serai pas là a vous racontez ma petite histoire, mais simplement à me doré la pillule au soleil

J'accepte vos commentaires bien sûr ! J'adore cela !

Chapitre 1 :

Drago entra dans le vestibule, son visage ne représentait plus comme 3 mois auparavant, un visage d'adolescent mais celui d'un adulte, il avait mûri même beaucoup depuis que son père était en prison, une sombre et froide colère l'envahit, dirigée vers Potter et sa bande, comment avaient-ils pu faire cela.

Drago s'appuya contre un des murs du couloir , son esprit totalement tourné vers ses plans de vengeance, il voulait ce venger pas réellement du fait que son père fut envoyé à Askaban mais le faite que ce soit Potter qui soit à l'origine de tout cela, et que son nom soit encore une fois sali, si son père lui avait bien apprit quelque chose c'était l'importance du nom.

Potter était plus rapide que lui et surtout avait plus d'amis sur qui compter, mais Drago avait un avantage sur lui c'est qu'il ignorait quand il frapperait et comment, de front c'était impossible et il le savait, mais la ruse ne lui manquait pas il n'était pas serpentard pour rien, doucement les ébauches d'une stratégie s'établissait dans son esprit...Tellement absorbé qu'il était par ses pensée, il ne remarqua pas l'apparition d'une ombre à l'entrée, celle-ci, grande et mince, le regardait avec attention.

Au bout d'un moment, se sentant observé Drago se mit à chercher la source de se malaise, en une seconde il l'eût repérée et reconnaissant sa mère dans cette silhouette lui décocha un regard méprisant

Qu'allait-elle encore lui dire, qu'elle s'inquiètait pour lui, mais après tout quel importance ce qu'elle pouvait penser, puis depuis quand savait t-elle penser ?

- Dray, je crois que nous devrions parler tout les deux. Dit-elle d'une voix détachée, le ton de sa voix était diffèrent que celle des Malfoy on aurai presque crut qu'elle s'entrainait à paraître différente de ce qu'elle était, de la Black qui était au fond d'elle

- Parler ? Depuis quand parlons nous mère ? dit-il d'une voix froide et sarcastique, ce qu'il disait était plus interpréter comme une affirmation que une question

- Drago j'aimerai que tu...

Elle n'eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que le blond la coupa

- Et depuis quand vous permettez vous d'essayer de me donner un ordre ? On dirai que vous essayer pertinemment de copier père, mais la crise d'autoriter reste malgré elle ridicule sur vous !

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et quitta le Manoir Malfoy, il devait encore acheter quelques fournitures scolaire pour sa 6 éme année et c'était l'occasion de couper court à une conversation qui l'aurait ennuie plus qu'autre chose et qui aurai aboutit à des reproches et a des pleures de sa génitrice, génitrice était le nom qu'il donnait à ça mère depuis à peu prés deux ans.

Arpentant le chemin de traverse, l'esprit toujours empli de ses pensées, entièrement tourné vers ses objectifs durant l'année qui venait, il se dirigea presque machinalement vers la boutique de potion, sans même y faire attention, simplement parcque c'était la première sur sa route, il fesait chaud, bien plus que les étés l'étaient dans ce pays, mais il ne le remarquait même pas, agissant comme un automate, si bien que lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il ne remarqua même pas la personne qui se pressait vers la sortie, fonçant droit sur lui.

Drago retrouva ses esprits mais il était déjà trop tard, il était étendu sur le sol, et une jeune fille se tenait sur lui, elle ne devait pas être bien plus âgée que lui.

Elle ce releva très vite et lança un regard menaçant au jeune homme, cellui-ci leva un sourcil interrogateur et ce redressa, estompant la poussière qui tâchait à présent ses vêtement, il lui lança un regard méprisant et attendit des excuses de cette chose, le mot chose lui était venu tout seul, elle ne ressemblait à rien peux être à ces ustensiles qu'utilisait les moldus pour mettre leur vêtement a plat ( planche à repasser ). La jeune femme contourna le garçon et s'en alla lançant un

- Excuse moi Malfoy

Le jeune homme garda son expression indifférente et entra dans la boutique, comment savait-elle son nom ? Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il eut beau se creuser l'esprit, il ne parvint pas à se rappeler ou il aurait put rencontrer cette fille, du moins si on pouvait lui donner un tels nom, une chose pareil, il n'aurait pas manquer de la remarqué, finalement il jugea que cela avait peu d'importance, il retourna à ses achats et à ses préoccupations plus immédiate, rangeant la rencontre dans les souvenirs inutiles.

Prudence marchait d'un pas vif sur le chemin de traverse après sa "colision" avec Malfoy, non qu'elle craignait qu'il ne lui cours après afin d'obtenir plus que des excuses en fait elle s'en moquait royalement, mais il fallait qu'elle se prépare pour la rentrée. Avec les évènnements qui avaient conduit son père en prison, elle n'avait pas vraiment eût un instant à elle, sa mère etant morte, elle devait tout gèrer elle même alors qu'avait-elle à faire avec un blondinet insipide.

Quelque minutes plus tard elle ouvrait la porte de sa demeure, se retrouvant dans le couloir sombre de l'entrée, elle monta dans sa chambre et y déposa ses achâts, puis se regarda dans le miroir.

Une légère grimace se dessinant sur ses lévres fine, elle détaillait ses trais sous la lumière trop faible de sa lampe de chevet, grande et mince, des lunettes visée sur son nez, elle n'avait rien de très attirant, seul ses yeux lui donnait un rien de beauté, elle se lança un regard de défi. Elle fît pivoter le vieux mirroir sur son axe pour qu'il ne lui renvoie plus son reflet et se mit à déballer ce qu'elle venait d'acheter, dans quelques jours ce serait la rentrée et il fallait qu'elle soit prète.


End file.
